ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Triborg
How Triborg joined the Tourney Before the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's death, he had all members of the clan participate in tests, and unbeknownst to them, they were all secretly recorded and had their data stored in an undisclosed location. After Sub-Zero had killed Sektor and single-handedly defeated the Lin Kuei, the Special Forces located the secret data storage and attempted to process it into a test body at an SF lab. During this process, the consciousnesses of Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke (and Cyber Sub-Zero) merged together. This consciousness, giving itself the title of Triborg, killed every Speical Forces member at the lab and escaped. "He" has made it his ultimate mission to seek and destroy all organic life, as well as re-establish the Cyber Lin Kuei under his rule. Furthermore, Triborg is a very advanced model of the Lin Kuei's Cyber Initiative, thus making him a very dangerous opponent. His signature trait is that he is capable of perfectly replicating the fighting styles, arsenal and powers of four previous members of the Lin Kuei: Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, and Sub-Zero. Searching for people to "evolve" into cyborgs, Triborg sets his sights on circus performers. Watching Gia's performance, Triborg seeks to "fashion" her into a true animal warrior. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Triborg stands between two cyborgs. After the announcer calls his name The cyborgs merge into Triborg then arms a missle and harpoon as the camera zooms saying "You are clearly defective." Special Moves Straight Missile (Neutral) Opening his chest, Triborg fires one missile that hits the opponent square in the chest. Hover Bomb (Side) Triborg fires a bomb that has jets out of his chest, allowing it to hover. After a few seconds, it will detonate. Fade-Port (Up) Triborg disappears through smoke, then reappears above the opponent, dropping on them. Power Grab (Down) Triborg grabs the opponent mid-air, then uses his jet boots to fly overhead with the opponent, then goes back down upside down, smashing the opponent's head onto the floor. Team Work (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Triborg transforms into Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke who surround the opponent. "Cyrax" slices through the opponent's neck with his saw blade whilst "Smoke" uses his spear to impale their heart. They then lift the opponent into the air whilst "Sektor" performs a charged Rocket Punch powerful enough to tear them in half. Death Machine (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Triborg transforms into a machine that comprises a saw blade, a compactor, and two harpoons. The harpoons impale the opponent and pull them chest-first into the saw blade. The compactor then activates the crushes the opponent to a bloody pulp, despite their attempts to push it back. The machine then spits out a compacted cube of the opponent's remains. After this, the machine changes back to Triborg. Victory Animations #Triborg changes out an old power cell in his chest, then sets a new one in and says "Your survival is improbable!" #Triborg raises his arms then two cyborg ninjas appears and one has its right hand on its chest, while one has its right arm raised, while Triborg says "Target heavily damaged!" #Triborg shoots a missile, then a bomb, then warps in a puff of smoke as the bomb detonates, then says "Threat level zero!" On-Screen Appearance Triborg warps with two cyborgs to his starting point and the robots merge with him. Then he says "Prepare to be deleted." Special Quotes *Your skills were augmented by Quan Chi." (When fighting Scorpion) *Rejoin us, brother. (When fighting Sub-Zero) *I am physically superior. (When fighting Liu Kang or Judy Hopps) *Earthrealm's clown. (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Surprised, Raiden? (When fighting Raiden) *A female cyber ninja could be interesting. (When fighting Sonya or Gia) *You're the Black Dragon, Kano? (When fighting Kano) *You think the Emperor will revive your race? (When fighting Reptile) *Three versus one, Prince Goro. (When fighting Goro) *You dream. Foolishly. (When fighting Kung Lao or Nick Wilde) *Triborg dares, foolish one. (When fighting Kitana or Bellwether) *You will suffer, Jackson Briggs. (When fighting Jax) *Face me, Ermac. (When fighting Ermac) *What then, mighty one? (When fighting Tremor or Chief Bogo) *I will end yours as well. (When fighting Shinnok or Lionheart) *What do you want, Tanya? (When fighting Tanya) *You're clever enough to figure it out. (When fighting Quan Chi or Clawhauser) *You are the game. I am the hunter. (When fighting Kenshi or Doug) *That is why I will win. (When fighting Bo' Rai Cho or Duke) *Then die, young Cage! (When fighting Cassie Cage) *The D'Vorah collective ends now! (When fighting D'Vorah) *What is your function, human? (When fighting Erron Black or Roku) *Subject: Ferra/Torr. Race: unknown. (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *I bring more than you can cope with! (When fighting Jacqui or Finnick) *On your guard, Osh-Tekk! (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Kung Jin, you kombat me? (When fighting Kung Jin) *Die now, Takeda. (When fighting Takeda) Trivia *Triborg's rival is the jaguar trapeze artist of Circus Zaragoza, Gia. *Triborg shares his English voice actor with Goro, Kenshi, King Dodongo, Galbo and Sektor. *Triborg shares his Japanese voice actor with Anubis, Bear Geki, Kraid, Captain Quarsh Panaka and Mike Haggar. *Triborg shares his French voice actor with Flare Dancer and Igei. *Triborg shares his German voice actor with King Lukas, Bashmaster, Jawa and Zebra. *Triborg shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Yunfei. *Triborg shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ryosuke Ishigami, Monty Mole, Hwa Jai, Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A), Crow, Gyarados and Kotaro Fuma. *Of the Mortal Kombat X DLC characters first debuting in said game, Triborg is a starter in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters